My Love
by AngerAndAgony
Summary: Harry/Ginny songfic for fun, just wanting to test my skills.
1. Chapter 1

My mp3 on shuffle- Harry/Ginny unless not talking about love. Done for fun.

Falling In-Lifehouse

"Oh, how I miss you," she whispered to herself in the moonlight. Her love was gone, off searching for You-Know-Who's horcruxes. And she was stuck here, pretending the ghoul in the attic was her brother with Spattergroit. It hurt, knowing they could die at any given moment, Death Eaters watching their every move. And she was still a 16-year-old 6th year, and nobody would ever let her help. She hoped he was alive...

Loud-Big and Rich

Time to party! Everyone was ready for some fun. Voldemort was gone, and they needed the stress lifted. What better way than a party, to celebrate Harry's victory? This was a way to let everyone know that the pain and suffering were over. As they walked upstairs to discuss the guest list, something more happened...

Now And Then-Kenny Loggins

_She is everything to me, sweet and loving... She wants me... I need her... The wind in the leaves give me hope of her love... When she loves me, I know that she needs to know how I feel... I'll always remember her, and I'll think of her now and then... She needs to know of all of my hope for her... I'll let it show... Let it shine through... She will never leave; her memories will always stay with me... And I'll think of her now and then..._

All I need-Matchbox 20

Everybody cries... If so, why was nobody around her crying? All she needed was someone to lean on, at least until she got over... No, she didn't want to think of it. Her brother was killed, trying to protect Harry. She knew she had him... She chose him, not the other way around. Life was no beauty show, nobody knew when there was never again a tomorrow for them... She left the room to find the love of her life, because that was all she needed.

This is the Night-Clay Aiken

When everything was right, I could always take my time... My love was always there... I had to choose wisely, because you can never take your kisses back... Now she's here, and with her is Heaven. I was close to her heart, and she'd take me to the edge of the Earth with her. But once we're here, we'll never be lonely again... Her love is sweet, and I would give my life to be with her. I've been waiting forever for this, and this is the night.

High Enough-Damn Yankees

I can't listen to you about it anymore... I don't want to live without you anymore... I made only 1 mistake; I just didn't know what to say... Can you take me to the next level? It's never over; cuz every day is just a memory. I just didn't know what to do... Are you willing to love me enough? Harry, this is what I need, will you be able to take me high enough? I promise to love you forever, just don't leave... Tell me you'll stay with me forever. Please? Yesterday is just a memory... It'll never be over, please realize that and take me.

Think about Me-The Goo Goo Dolls

Remember me when I leave. The only way you deal with this is fictional; I'm never going to be safe until he's gone. But you need to kill him, Harry! I can't keep this a secret. I love you, and you've been so slow to realize it. You look so lonely when you think about me without anyone else around, just remember how I've always loved you. All you want is what you need, and you want me. Just remember I'm yours. And Think About Me.

I'm About to Come Alive-Train

I hear you crying, telling your mom I'm here, but I'm not here. Maybe I'm not, but don't give up on me. It's been a long, hard time, just don't give up, I'm about to be here. You always hoped for me, but you're giving up. My parents are dead, and it shut me down. I was nearly killed I dunno how many times, but every time one of us fell down, the other helped us up. Don't give up, I'm about to get up. I will come back to life, just don't give up.

How was it? please comment, I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

_**All are H/G unless otherwise stated.**_

Stay With You-The Goo Goo Dolls

Will you come with me? Will you run from these evildoers? Because I need you, my love. I'll get rid of them if you'll run with me, so we can stay together. The walls of life will fall before we do. Take my hand and we'll fight this together. We'll do this together. Take whatever you need from me; just make sure you take my love, too. We'll wake up this world, so run to me now. I'll stay with you. We'll run forever, I can feel the storm inside you, the fury to keep me, so I'll stay with you.

Invisible-Clay Aiken

Whatcha doing tonight? I want to be with you. Are you really alone, or are you with her? What'll it take to let you see I'm here? I exist, so acknowledge it! I love you, and want to read what you think so I can know who you choose. If I was invisible, I'd be with you forever. I would be so smart if I was invisible. Oh, wait, I already am. I reach out to you, and you don't see. I scream at you and you don't even hear me! I'm nothing without you! If I was invincible, you WOULD be mine. I would be there, if I was invisible... But I already am...

Measure of a Man-Clay Aiken _**(R/H ALERT!)**_

He's poor... But I love him... He has nothing, but I want him... Nothing fancy, all he'd have is me. Why do I want him to prove his love is valuable? How would I measure it anyway? What if he could only give me three words? Would it be enough? He'd never give up, is that what it means? Would he stand before me? Would he always love me? Would he give his life up? Is that what I should measure? Oh, My Love! I love him...

We'll Be Here (When You're Gone)-The Goo Goo Dolls _**(Harry at his parent's grave, nothing to do with Ginny)**_

Through the fence, I see where it was, my home. Can I be strong, without my family? I'll be standing; I'll be here when you're gone. Then I realized that they couldn't hear me... I'll be standing, and I'll be heard again. I missed my chance, but not for long. I know somehow I will hold on and I'll be here. I'll do it, just realize that I'm telling the truth, I did fight him. I'll be with you someday, Mum and Dad.

Home-The Goo Goo Dolls

It's packed in here, but empty. Everyone's talking, but no longer is anything the truth. Will they see through me? Come take me to where you are, Ginny, I need you. I'm lost without you. It's so far, but I'll find you. Come take me home. I can't sleep without you. I found the right thing to say: I tried to be strong, but you saw through me. My defense is gone. Come take me home, I need you now. Please... I will find you, even though we're half a world away. Please, Ginny... I love you.

I have writer's block, so I guess that'll do! Really shows you my playlist, huh? Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is an R/H chapter!**

Leap of Faith-Kenny Loggins (Hey, it's a 7:35 long song!)

He could hear someone tramping through the dirt. Looking out the window, he saw no one, and was surprised. His anger at not having anything stable there for him was gaining. Finally, he slammed open the door and stomped out. He had to go home to see her. As the mountains disappeared behind him, he knew he'd made it to the forest. "I'll wait for you," was what she had said. He made it to a clearing in the trees, and the moonlight shone on his face. At the tree in front of him he saw a man. And he was stunned by the man's sudden leap of faith. He carried on. As he saw his home, his heart leaped. "I'll wait for you," were her last words to him. As he trekked homeward through the rest of the forest, His heart pounded. She opened the door for him and he ran inside and grabbed her. His spirits rose.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad to be home."

"I told you I'd wait for you." He watched her like a child as she sat down on their couch. "I'm glad you are, too." And she fell asleep.

Whiskey and You-Darius Rucker

You're always there for me, to hold, no matter how long it's taken us to be together. You totally soothe my mind, and break me down at the same time. There's nothing I can do but crawl back to you. I never asked you to love me, and I never begged you to stay, but I NEVER want you to leave me. Hermione, I wouldn't have our lives any other way. I could never leave you. And you light up my life, but as I have to leave again, I know and hope it'll never be too long for you to light it up again. I can only come crawling back to you. I could never leave. There isn't anything I can do. It's just you.

How To Save A Life-The Fray

Hermione, we need to talk. Don't walk away from me. Where did it all go wrong? I lost you, somewhere in the hard times. I'd have stayed with you, but I couldn't save myself. This is all wrong-I've told you all along. Please hear me out! It all went wrong when I left- I lost you and Harry. I'd have stayed, but I couldn't. I raised my voice at you- Harry lowered his and gave me a final choice. I left, ran until I found the road. I ran to the cottage. I broke all contact with you. I admit it all. I just wasn't the same. It was wrong. That's where it went wrong-That's where I lost my friends, out in the bitterness. I should've stayed with you, but I hadn't known how to save a life. It all went wrong. I lost my friend. But I couldn't save a life.

Two Days In February-Goo Goo Dolls

Yeah, I liked your picture, that's all. I broke my fingers to write to you. You have no faith in what you can't see. I've downed my fear, and I'm not gonna cry over you. Everything's wrong, but it's all right. You're a half a world away. I have no clue what to say to Harry. What I can't touch, I want WAY too much. Everything's wrong, but it's all right, Ron. We don't need you. I'm not impressed with you anymore.

Come Back To Me-David Cook

You have to find yourself in this world. You don't recognize yourself anymore. You tell me you're leaving but you look away. I'm here for you, whenever you need me. So I'll let you go. But you'll find yourself when you come back to me. I like to picture you with wind blowing through your hair. I hope you find everything you need. I'll wait here to see you when you finally come back to Harry and me.

Thunder-Boys Like Girls

Today has taken me to a spot I don't want to be. In the blink of an eye, I tried, but it still happened. Your advice has become my mind's soundtrack. It's like thunder. So bring it on. Tell me where to start. I can't pick up the phone and dial; I have no clue where you are. I miss you. I need your advice, the Thunder of my life. You'll always be my thunder. I'm walking as if on a tightrope, and I feel your pain. I didn't want to end up here. I miss your advice, Hermione. I miss you.

**AN: My Romione good enough for ya? Please review!**


End file.
